Keeper of the Teardrops of the moon
by Flippy-chan
Summary: an oringnal character (Lana) works and is one of the lunar race. she goes under cover and joins Dawn's Venus, while keeping an eye on the moon Light Bandits.
1. Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own the Cresant Moon characters but I do own Lana and some other characters that aren't from Cresant Moon. The character Lana mostly reflects me, in some ways.

The whole story will be in the audience's Point Of View.

"You sent for me lord Shirogane?" Lana asked walking in the dinning room of the moon palace.

"Yes, Lana I did. I require you assistance in recovering the Teardrops, since uncles group can't handle it. I've chosen you since you are the keeper of the Teardrops, and they would be going to you anyway." Lord Shirogane, a little kid with horns said.

"When do I start?" Lana said with a smirk, as she walked closer to lord Shirogane.

"As soon as possible." Lord Shirogane said then he dismissed you, with a waive of his hand.

"Oh, and blend in. Try not to let them know who you are. Dear uncle would through a fit if he knew." Lord Shirogane added with a smirk.

"Will do my lord." Lana said as she exited the doors to Lord Shirogane's left.

Lana went to her room and started to pack. She put clothes, tooth brush, brush, and other necessary things into one suit case. As she finished she picked up a phone and called the lord Shirogane.

"My lord who will I be staying with?" Lana asked in a respectful voice.

"We have been having trouble with the group called Dawn's Venus. You will go undercover and join them. If you're with them you can find out where the teardrops are as well. You will be going to school with one of them call Keiko Himura, try and stay with her. If anyone were to find out what you are you will join uncles group. Understood?" Lord Shirogane told you.

"Yes, milord I understand, and ready to go." Lana said while Lord Shirogane sent her to earth.

Earth

"Hay look at that girl standing out side of our class room. The one with shoulder length brown hair and silver eyes." Said a girl in the class.

Then everyone was looking at that girl, when the teacher walked in the class. Everyone then went silent.

"Class today we have a new student, and her name is Lana KitaNaka. Now Ms. Lana would you like to tell us about your self?" Said the teacher, as the brown haired girl walked in.

"Hn, I come from Germany, and am good at sports." Lana replied as she took her seat behind a girl with short blond hair. The blond haired girl then turned around to talk to Lana.

"Hi, I'm Mahiru Shiraishi. If you need any help today then just tell me. Ok?" said the girl, and then turned back around.

Fast Forward lunch

"Hi, are you Keiko Himura the one in my class?" Lana said as she approached a girl with long hair.

"Yes, what do you want?" Keiko said in an annoyed voice toward Lana, with a glair.

"I'm here to help you and the rest of Dawn's Venus to kill those monsters. They killed my parents when I was only three for no reason." Lana said making it up, but Keiko didn't know it.

"What ever you want. You know girls usually hate me, but you don't seem to. Where do you live Lana?" Keiko said a little interested.

"That just it, I was supposed to live with my uncle but he died so I have no where to go." Lana said in a sad voice that would make everyone cry.

"Well since you're joining the group anyway, you can live with me" Keiko said with a sincere smile.

Everything is going as planed. Now all I have to do is get the teardrops before they find out what I am. Then its home for me. Lana thought.

"So, I guess I'll see you after school Keiko." Lana said waving goodbye to Keiko.

"Yeah" Keiko replied.

Fast Forward after school.

"Hay, Lana ready to go home?" Keiko said as Lana walked over to her.

"Yep, I'm ready." Lana said in response.

Lana and Keiko start to walk to Keiko's house.

"So, Keiko when do we go after them monsters?" Lana asked eager to get started.

"Tomorrow. There planning to steal something from the Callie mall (made it up.)." Keiko said getting a little angry.

Lana and Keiko then arrived at the house. It was like a mansion. It was read and two stories high, with a beautiful garden in the front. There even was a swimming pool in the back.

"Wow, Keiko your house is humongous. Who all lives in there?" Lana said a little stunned.

"Only me and the others of Dawn's Venus." Keiko said in a board voice.

Keiko then showed Lana to her room. When Lana walked in, the walled were all black with pictures of a silver foxes on the walls. There was a king size bead with silk red sheets on it. Inside was also a big screen TV with a PS2 and game cube. Lana also had her own bathroom. It was all red and black like her room, but more red then black. Lana then unpacked when Keiko left. When Keiko left and was finished unpacking she called Lord Shirogane.

"Lord Shirogane I have good news. I've already moved in with the team and the target is in the Callie mall." Lana told the lord Shirogane.

"Good Lana. You can come home when all teardrops are collected. Which there are still so many of. Oh and keep an eye on uncles group. They work and live at a place called " Lord Shirogane sad to Lana.

Lana then hung up and went to the living room. (She all ready got the tour from Keiko)

"Keiko, I'm going out be back in a little while." Lana said as she went out to the

End

Next time: Lana goes to the moon shrine. What will she find out? What will happen? What will Shirogane tell her next time they talk?

Well till then.


	2. The Moonshine

::Chapter 2:: ::The Moonshine::

:: Start::

Lana then arrives at the Moonshine bar, and walks in.

"Well, I guess today is full house, It will be easy to blend in." Lana said to her self.

Then Mahiru from her school walks up to her, and looks surprised.

"Lana what are you doing at the Moonshine. I've never seen anyone from our school here." Mahiru said a little panicky.

"Well I've never really been to a bar and I wanted to go to one, so my boss told me to come here." Lana said trying to calm down Mahiru.

"Oh, ok. Well here is you table Lana and Mitsuru will be out here in a minute to take your order." Mahiru said as she went back to work.

Lana just sat there observing everything. After that she watched a man with blond hair sing. Lana sensed that he was part of the lunar race along with the bar tender. Of course they didn't see her. Then a man with green hair walks up to Lana.

"What do you want?" He said a little annoyed.

"A coke will be fine and I need to talk to you later Mitsuru." Lana said calmly.

"Hn, what ever like I would talk to a human." Mitsuru said as he walked off.

Lana got mad at being called a human, but she then calmed down. Then Lana's cell rang, so she went out side to talk to who ever was calling.

"Hello?" Lana said a little annoyed because she was in the middle of something.

"So Lana did you meet all of uncles group and the princess?" said the person.

"No Lord Shirogane not yet there is still one person I need to see. I saw Mitsuru, the princess, Misoka, and Nozomu, so there's one more." Lana told Lord Shirogane.

"Ok Lana then you can go back after you see the last person of the group." Lord Shirogane told Lana.

"Thank you my lord" Lana said as she hung up.

What Lana didn't know that Mitsuru was going to do as she wanted (talk to her) because she wasn't at the table when he brought the coke. So Mitsuru heard the whole thing. After Lana turned around she new that Mitsuru knew she was working for the Lunar race.

"Oh just grate now Lord Shirogane is really going to kill me." Lana said with a sigh.

"Who are you really?" Mitsuru said a little confused.

"Well since you know who Shirogane is, then the shared is up. Well I am part of the lunar race and usual up in the palace. I'm here to help you collect the teardrops of the moon, and if you tell anyone that I'm with the lunar race Mitsuru, then you dead. Got that?" Lana said a little angry.

"Fine, like I was going to tell anyone." Mitsuru snorted.

"Well then can you show me the last person of the group so I can go home?" Lana said a little board.

"Hn, whatever." Mitsuru answered.

Lana and Mitsuru then both walk back in to the Moonshine. When they walked in Mitsuru took Lana to the kitchen.

"Here is the person you wanted to see." Mitsuru said to Lana.

Lana then saw a boy with brown hair and walked out after she saw him. Mitsuru followed.

"Since you know my secret Mitsuru, You have to see me every day and train with me." Lana told him.

"Why should I train with a girl?" Mitsuru said trying to get on Lana's nerves.

"Well, because this girl can knock you out in five seconds flat." Lana said as she left to go back to the house. "Tomorrow at 6:00 Mitsuru, and see you later on tonight. Oh when you see me don't say a thing."

Fast Forward Keiko's house.

"Keiko, Hokuto, Mutsura I'm home." Lana yell as she entered.

Earlier Keiko introduced Hokuto and Mutsura to Lana and told them she was joining Dawn's Venus.

"Ready to go little on?" Mutsura said to Lana.

"Of course I am just let me change then we can go." Lana replied as she held in the anger, because she hates being called the little one just like she hates being called human.

Lana the goes up stairs to change. She changes into a red kimono with silver foxes on it. After changing Lana went down stairs to join the others.

"Today you can just sit back and observe how we do things." Said Hokuto.

"Hn, whatever. To let you know I'm no armature " Lana replied.

Then everyone headed for the car, to go to Callie mall

Fast Flowered at Callie mall

"Here we go. Keiko you set up the ward, Mutsura get ready to attack, while Lana and I wait here." Hokuto said.

"Ok" Keiko and Mutsura said

"Um, Hokuto do you mind if I use the restroom first?" Lana said acting like she had to use the bathroom.

"No….No go ahead." Hokuto said.

Lana then headed off while the were getting ready. Instead of going to the restroom Lana went to the jewelry store. When in there Lana went to the necklaces (just like Mahiru, Lana can sense the teardrops of the moon.) and took a star shaped jewel. After she took it Lana headed back down to the others. When she got there she saw the gang stuck in the ward. Hokuto, Mutsura were talking to them while Keiko was just standing there. Lana then stepped out of the shadows and went next to Keiko. Mitsuru went wide eyed when he saw Lana. Lana put a finger to her mouth telling him to be quiet.

"So you foolish beasts is this what your looking for? Oh and Shiraishi you can come out I know you're here." Lana said in an evil voice.

"How did you know what were after and who are you?" the blond hair dud asked.

"Oh Nozomu……Nozomu you don't know me then I must intro duce myself. I am Lana Satomo." Lana said.

"You're the Lana?" Misoka said in surprise.

"Yes the only and only." Lana replied.

she must be on a mission from the palace. What is it she does there anyway and what is she? Misoka thought.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'll be leavening with this jewel, and guys leave the tengu to me." Lana said as she left the room.

If she is from the Satomo clan then we will surely win this battle. Hokuto thought.

"Why is she all of the sudden acting like the boss?" Mutsura said.

"Well its obvious since the monsters know who she is and fear her, we have the upper hand winning." Keiko said.

"Its also because she is from the Satomo clan. They are feared from both human and lunar race. She is the last of the clan so don't disobey her. Got it?" Hokuto told them.

"Fine" Keiko and Mutsura snorted at the same time.

Then all of a sudden the lights turned off. When the lights turned back on the moon light bandits were gone (Lana got them out).

With Lana

"You know Misoka, why I'm here." Lana said with an emotionless face.

"Yes, Lord Shirogane thinks were slacking off. What and who are you really though? I've only heard that you work for the Lunar race, but I don't know if your one of us." Misoka said.

"All you need to know is that right now I'm your enemy and friend in ways. I despises humans and the lunar race the only one I follow is Lord Shirogane." Lana said while walking away.

"Who is she Misoka? The only people that recognize her are you, Mitsuru, and of course Mahiru from school." Akira wined.

"She works for the Lunar race, but only if Shirogane him self orders it. Her name is Lana. That's all we know, and that she despises both races. What we don't know is if she human or not. We also don't know what exactly what she does. The only person that knows those things are Lord Shirogane." Misoka said to the others.

"We should head back and tell Oboro what we found out." Nozomu said.

"Right." Mahiru answered.

With you Keiko's house

"What took you guys?" Lana yelled at the three, because you've been waiting for ten minutes.

"We lost them." Hokuto sad to Lana.

"YOU WHAT!" Lana shouted at them.

::End::

Preview: Lana has a talk with her lord and trains Mitsuru.

Till Next Time -'


	3. Training

::Chapter3:: ::Training::

::Start::

"Well then there is all ways next time" Lana said with sparkles in her eyes, then heads upstairs to bead.

"Lana did you get the teardrop?" Lord Shirogane asked when she entered.

"Yes I did, and the bandits know that I work for you but not what I am." Lana told Shirogane.

"Well ok then. Train the Tengu for later on he might be useful." Lord Shirogane replied.

"Yes my lord" Lana said as she laid in bead.

Lord Shirogane then left/ hung up.

next day at school

"Lana what are you doing with the Dawn Venus?" Mahiru asked sad.

"That's none of you're business." Lana replied and walked off.

I wonder when Lord Shirogane wants me to join them? Lana thought.

"Hay Lana today we have the day off. What do you think?" Keiko asks.

"Well I'm glad I have people I have to meet so I'm happy I got the day off." Lana said with a smile.

"Oh ok, well I'm going to the others see you later." Keiko said as she was running off.

Lana then started to walk to the Moonshine. When there she walked in only to be stopped by Oboro.

"Sorry but we don't open till 8." Oboro said kindly.

"That's ok I'm supposed to meet Mitsuru here." Lana told him.

"Oh he's out back and you are?" Oboro told you

"Thank you and you don't need to know that." Lana said as she was heading out back.

"Stupid dishes, why cant the wolf do it when he gets back" Mitsuru was muttering.

Lana giggled and said "Ready for training Mitsuru?"

Mitsuru jumped when Lana spoke to him, and slowly turned around.

"Ummmmm yes I guess I am" Mitsuru said

"Ok first lesson, never think, know" Lana said to him

"ok" Mitsuru replied.

"Follow me" Lana said as she turned around. "Where going to the Dawns Venus headquarters, tell anyone where they are and die."

So Mitsuru agrees and the two of them head to the house.

FF Keiko's house

"Hay Lana got your self a boy friend huh?" Mutsura said in his usual stupid voice.

"No, stupid I'm training him. Unlike you guys I have a job to train people. Bother me and suffer" Lana barked.

All of them nodded there heads and went back to doing what they were doing. Lana then took Mitsuru to the training grounds and looked the door behind her self. The both of them stepped into the ring.

"Ok Mitsuru here eat this and change into your original form" Lana said handing him a pill.

"Aren't you going to take one?" Mitsuru asked.

"No, I can teach you like this. You have no need to see me in my other form." Lana replied "Now attack me."

Mitsuru does as he was told. The training lasted for 3 hours. Nothing went bad and Mitsuru became a whole lot stronger. Lana then unlocked the door and walked back to the Moonshine with Mitsuru.

"Need help with anything" Lana said walking in.

"Yes Nozomu lost his voice and can't sing, so we need a singer for tonight." Mitsuru answered.

"Say no more, I'll do it" Lana said with a smile.

Lana then walked on to the stage and started to sing. Everyone then immediately turned toward Lana and lessoned. Everyone was fascinated. At the end Lana said "I hoped everyone had fun. I was glad to Help out, but I think it was a one night thing."

After Lana said that the crowed went silent.

"Unless I'm allowed to sing here again" Lana added and the crowed cheered.

After everyone was gone the gang came yup to Lana.

"Why do you work for the Dawns Venus?" Misoka asked.

"You will find out later. Oh and it was nice meeting you Oboro." Lana said with a bow and walked out the door.

I was now 10 pm.

"Oh man I'm late. Hokuto is going to kill me." Lana said running to Keiko's house.

FF Keiko's house

Lana walks in thinking that everyone was asleep when all of the sudden the lights turn on.

"And where have you been all night?" Hokuto asked.

"I'm so so so so so sorry. I was helping out at a bar and it got late sorry." Lana said

"You had us worried" Keiko said with a sad face.

"Well I'm sorry. I'm tired so good night" Lana said and went up stares to bead.

::End::

Sorry Its night next one will be longer I promises

Preview: Lana Goes to the mall with Keiko when she feels something calling to he.

- till next time.


End file.
